


Stiles of Punishment

by ConchyJoe



Series: Stiles of 'verse [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Derek Hale, BAMF Stiles, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Gen, Jeff Davis Is Not A Gift, No Mercy for JD, Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:56:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3944443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConchyJoe/pseuds/ConchyJoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bit of fun.  Stiles and the Pack have been finding the real murderers for the murders they pinned on the Denilovs.  They've finally found the last of the murderers, Geoff "Douchebag" Mavis.  Just a bit of Train Wreck and JD bashing. I couldn't resist.    This can be read without reading the rest of the series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles of Punishment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [denelian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/denelian/gifts).



_"Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, I'm going to die"._

_I tried to not think it but it kept on playing in my head like a broken record. It doesn't matter what I do, I can't get my heart to beat at a normal rate. This can't be good for me. My doctor's already warned me that I'm hypertensive. I might have a stroke before anyone comes. I can feel my heart in my throat which is tightening more and more as I sit here. I might just die here, alone. I don't know what's going on!_

_There I was, just taking a shower to get ready for my night out with my new twink boyfriend (he's so eager to please because I told him I could get him in a hit tv show) when I was grabbed from behind and knocked out. I can still taste the blood where I must've bit my tongue. What do they want from me? Maybe it's a hate crime. Maybe they want money._

_Get yourself under control! You're amazing, you can do anything! Think positive! Remember your song, "Simply the best, better than all the rest"._

_Think what Detective Eric would do:- take stock of the situation. There may be something you can exploit to your advantage and get yourself out of here. I can hear the rain falling on the roof and side. That's good, see you're doing it, it's obviously metal going by the sound. I think I'm in a shipping container. Okay my left shoulder is on fire, it's never been the same after that wild weekend in Bali. Who'd have thought that sisal rope shortens and tightens in humidity. I woke up in so much pain when my shoulder had come out of its socket. That was the last time I ever let anyone tie me up. Until today. Focus, get a grip! You need to focus on the task at hand not Bali. At least, I don't have to worry about these ropes tightening - I've been tied with zip ties._

_Focus! Okay, I've got a cloth bag over my head, I can't see through it, and my arms and legs are tied to the chair I'm sat on. I'm freezing cold. That's probably because I'm still naked. My neck hurts: it must've been at a weird angle while I was out. I wonder how long I've been out for? I suppose I should take comfort from the fact that they've covered my head. If they don't want me to see their faces, they may just let me live. Maybe I can negotiate with them. Oh god, they've just opened the door, the whole room clangs with the sound of the metal door opening. Someone is coming in._

_"Fuck, Fuck Fuck, I'm going to die! I want my Mom!"_

"Whatever you want, Man, I can pay you. There's no need to do anything drastic. Just tell me what you want and I'll pay it. No one has to get hurt and I won't tell anyone about it, I swear! Just let me go!"

Stiles could see the man in the sliver of light that shone into the container when he first opened the metal door. It wasn't a surprise that he was trying to negotiate. They all tried that. He'd obviously gone through the anger and the denial stage before they walked in. Not that trying to bargain was going to do him any good. This was the last of the murderers for whom the Denilovs had taken the fall. He was glad that they'd brought down the hunters but there was no way that he was going to let the other murderers get away with it. He was a sheriff's son after all. Not just that, he only had to think of Derek to know that families needed justice. 

Due to the powerful combination of Stiles's research skills, Lydia's banshee powers and Danny's hacking, they'd managed to find the other five murderers and they were all now serving time. This one had been hard to track, in fact identifying him had been plain luck, but they had him now. There was no doubt that he was the one they wanted. His Dad had been able to procure the bloody shirt that the victim had been wearing and the wolves could confirm that this man's scent was on it. 

Stiles looked over the man's naked body. His head was covered in a Jimmy Choo cloth shoe bag. His muscles and veins were standing out, and there was a sheen of sweat over his body as he'd obviously been trying to break his bonds. This creep, regardless of what he'd done, did have a good physique. Stiles schooled his expression to be less appreciative when he realized that Derek was growling next to him. Stiles gave Derek's arm a squeeze and kissed him on the side of the mouth.

"He's got nothing on you, babe." 

Derek's growl disappeared and he grabbed Stiles. Pulling Stiles completely against his body, he plundered his mate's mouth.

"Don't you forget it!"

Stiles sniggered and rolled his eyes but not before he leaned in to kiss Derek again and caress his cheek. 

"Never but sometimes it's good to confirm your perfection."

Then Stiles looked back at the man before him and frowned

"Why did you strip him, guys?"

Isaac responded with almost a whine

"He was in the shower when we went for him. We didn't think it was worth wasting the time getting him dressed just in case anyone arrived. You told us to do a quick snatch and grab."

Stiles rubbed his hand through Isaac's curls and smiled at him before pulling Isaac's face into his neck so that he could scent him.

"It's okay, Pup, you did the smart thing. I just wondered, that's all."

After Isaac had calmed, they separated, and they all walked into the container. Stiles at the front with Derek, hand-in-hand, followed by Danny and Lydia and then the wolves. The sound of Lydia's high heals made a high pitched clack that reverberated throughout the container which hurt the wolves ears. No one would have dared to ask her to take them off, though. Allison had wanted to be there but she couldn't miss the symposium with the other heads of the Hunter Families. All the rest of the Pack were there. 

Each of the wolves were in their beta form but none of the humans had disguised their faces. They knew full well that with only a light behind them that the guy would only be able to make out their silhouettes. Stiles removed the cloth bag from the guy's head and any thoughts he had about the man's attractiveness went away. Jeez, this man must have slammed into every branch of the Ugly Tree as he fell. It was obvious why he'd spent his time toning his body and maybe why he'd turned to murder, he must carry a lot of anger inside. Stiles could feel Derek relax next to him when he could smell Stiles's sudden repulsion to the guy. Stiles looked at Derek and gave his hand a squeeze.

Stiles didn't need Derek's hearing in order to tell that this man's panic had just ratcheted up more than before. His breathing was rapid and shallow and his eyes were open wide in fear. He'd first looked at the three humans before his eyes widened further when he saw the wolves. His gaze was now flitting between all the wolves with their red, blue and yellow eyes glowing in the dark container. Stiles looked at the man with a hint of menace in his eyes

"Geoff 'Douchebag' Mavis, you've been hard to find. There've been a number of murders which we've been trying to solve and your crime was very hard to trace. There seemed to be no reason for you to have killed Kristle. Imagine our surprise when one of my Pups here got a job interning at DCT and was asked to shred some old episode scripts for a failed pilot called "Criminally Minded". We were shocked when it matched in detail the murder of a young attractive girl who had been stabbed with a katana through the stomach before being shot through the head. Kristle's murder which we'd been trying to solve. 

"After a bit of digging, we also realized the other plots matched a number of other unsolved murders in the California area. At first, we thought you'd some insider feeding you intel on unsolved murders but, then we checked the date when the scripts were written, and they pre-dated the murders. We knew, then, that the murderer had to have been someone who'd either seen, or written, these stories. It didn't take long to be able to then trace them back to you. I'd like to kill you alone because I've had to read those scripts, I've never read such trash and they'd so many plot holes. Thank God DCT never gave you the green light. I can't imagine you unleashing your assassin hit-list published by an '80s computer, on the public at large. Man, that plot was so lame!" 

Even though Geoff was scared, he couldn't let that go. His personal and professional pride couldn't take it. He snarled 

"They didn't let me revise the scripts. They only gave me a few days to come up with something. Genius takes time. I normally like to obsess on every little detail to make sure they're perfection. I've been known to spend days considering whether a character should wear a jacket or not. They wanted it to fail. The only reason they didn't pick the pilot up was because I'd a gay detective as I'm all about representation!"

Stiles snorted,

"You mean that detective from the next precinct who apparently everybody liked? Why was he so liked? We never knew because you only wrote him 2 lines before we saw him in a gay bar where he was overheard saying that he banged a different guy every night. The detective you described as ripped, shirtless, wearing leather chaps with his ass out?"

Geoff nodded frantically before groaning when it hurt his neck

"It was ground breaking but they couldn't get my vision. I'd been interviewed by 'Closet' and 'Avocado' about it and they all agreed I was ground breaking."

Stiles laughed

"I saw those articles online, I don't know who you know, or paid, to get those articles written because the comments about your pilot were priceless."

"You don't understand. Just like DCT. Of course, they couldn't cope with my world where homophobia didn't exist, they just said my murders and the plots were unrealistic! They just couldn't appreciate my genius."

Stiles looked at him with disgust

"So you decided to act them out for real? You only got away with them because they were so random, there was nothing to connect you to your victims until we found the scripts."

"Hey, what?! I don't know what you're talking about. I'm just talking about my show. I just wrote the plots, someone else must have used them."

At that point all the wolves began to growl and Derek let his claws and teeth descend. Stiles looked back at his pack and put his arm in front of Derek as if he was holding him back. 

"You see my friends here, they're werewolves. Not only can they rip your throat out with their teeth but they can tell when someone is lying and they don't like it when someone lies to them. This one gets very angry. You won't like him when he's angry."

Geoff began to hyperventilate as the panic set in again. He didn't hear one of the wolves say

"Does that make you Betty, Batman?" 

as his hearing went fuzzy as his heart rate increased. He squeaked

"I can pay. I'll give you whatever you want."

Stiles shook his head. Derek growled and asked

"Why do they always think that money will get them out of this? Geoff, we don't want your money, we want justice for all those you've killed. Too many get away with their crimes - but not you! There are mothers and fathers, brothers and sisters who have the right to know that the one who killed their child or sibling has paid for his crimes."

Geoff heard only half of what Derek said as his hearing took a little while to kick in again.

"So what do you want from me?"

"We're going to drop you off near your home and then you're going to go home, dress and go to the nearest Police Department. You're going to admit to all the murders you've committed except for Kristle."

"Why not her?"

"Let's just say that another is already rotting in jail for that one and we want to keep him there."

Derek could feel that Geoff's anxiety level was dropping. It was obvious from his scent that, now he knew he wasn't going to be killed, he intended to get away as soon as they let him go. It didn't last long. Derek's eyes glowed bright red as he moved towards Geoff. 

"Wha...what're you do...doing? 

Immediately Derek sniffed Geoff's neck and licked him. He growled deeply, in such a way that he knew Geoff would be able to feel it throughout his whole body. He was pleased to smell Geoff's scent of fear ratchet up together with the speed of his heart beat. While still sniffing him, Derek grabbed the seat of the chair between Geoff's splayed legs with his clawed hand. This needed him to push Geoff's dick and balls to the side with the back of his hand. The jackrabbit sound of Geoff's heart got faster as did his shallow breaths. He then lifted the chair easily with just two fingers and a thumb and presented Geoff to each of his wolves to scent and taste. Once they all had got his scent, Derek dropped the chair carelessly back down where it teetered for a few seconds before crashing backwards on the floor. Geoff groaned as the pain in his shoulder increased and the lump on his head was banged again. Derek cracked his neck, stood over Geoff's body and looked down with red eyes

"Please, please, try to run! We're werewolves and we've got your scent now and can follow you to the ends of the Earth. You can't mask your scent from us. It doesn't matter where you go, we'll find you. We love the thrill of the chase and we're relentless. We'll have fun eating the flesh from your bones while you scream. When you can't take any more, our mages will heal you so we can do it again and again and again."

By this time, Geoff's eyes were wide open in fear. This was the sixth murderer that Derek had done this to and Geoff's reaction was the strongest. He was obviously a coward as much as he was a creep. However, Derek knew that Geoff wasn't fully broken yet. He needed just one more push before they knew he'd rather rot in jail than risk being mauled by the Pack. Derek waited for Danny, Lydia and Stiles to do the final push. He didn't need to look round when he heard Geoff hold his breath. The trio came forward and their right index fingers were glowing bright white. Geoff squirmed in his bonds as they moved toward him. Lydia and Danny touched his nipples while Stiles touched his Dick. As they pulled away, Geoff's nipples and dick glowed white before fading.

"Wha...wha....what did you just do?"

"If you either tell anyone about us, or decide to not give yourself up, you'll find out. It won't be pretty." 

As soon as they stepped back, the whole Pack could feel Geoff break. Any idea of defiance shattered as his fear solidified. Geoff head dropped to his chest as he cried like a baby. Stiles whispered so that only the wolves could hear him

"See, works every time, you can threaten him with death but it's the fear of something happening to their Dicks that finally breaks'em."

Stiles could hear Jackson sniggering behind him and Stiles turned his head round and flashed Jackson a grin. They all knew that the trio had only used a simple light spell.

"Get him out of my sight. Geoff, you've got three hours to present yourself to the Police before..."

and he looked meaningfully at Geoff's dick

"... you find out what we just did."

Geoff whimpered as Derek put the cloth bag bag over his head and the Isaac and Jackson snapped the zip ties with their claws and pulled him unceremoniously into the back of the rental truck.

As the truck pulled away, Stiles pulled out his phone

"Dad, can you keep an eye on the arrest system to see when Geoff Mavis is arrested for Cage, Sydney or Sinka's murders. Love you Dad." 

Derek looked at the rest of the pack as their features turned back to human. 

"You were all fantastic. That's the last of them. We've got them all now. Let's go to the diner on the same street as the Police Station while we wait for Isaac and Jay to get back."

They were all eating their burgers when Isaac and Jay turned up, Derek nodded to the waitress who quickly came out with two more burgers.

"Were there any problems?"

"No he cried and sniveled most of the way home but just before he got out of the car, he was muttering to himself about 'Teenaged Wolf' and 'script'."

Stiles looked disgusted

"Shit, I think we've given him an idea for another show!"

Just then they saw Geoff climb the steps to the Police Station.

"There he goes. Let's finish up. When we get home, we'll go on a hunt."


End file.
